Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE
Countdown Live 2013']] '''Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~' was a special countdown live concert which was completely separate from the annual Hello! Project concert tour. It took place on December 31, 2013. The special event had two concerts on New Year’s Eve. The first was at 16:00 and featured all Hello! Project members and some former Hello! Project members. The second show was at 23:00 and only featured members over the age of 18. Setlist 16:30 Timeslot #Opening #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ft. Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Kikkawa Yuu, Up Up Girls (Kari), Miyazaki Yuka #Konna Watashi de Yokattara - Kikkawa Yuu #Koko Kara Hajimarunda! - Kikkawa Yuu (BD: Up Up Girls (Kari)) #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Yattaruchan - S/mileage #"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage #MC - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukuda Kanon, Miyasato Kana, Mano Erina #Kamome Machi Ichichome - Miyasato Kana #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina (BD: S/mileage) #MC - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Melon Kinenbi #Akai Freesia - Melon Kinenbi #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #MC - Michishige Sayumi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa 18:00 Timeslot #Kono Ai wo Kasanete - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #Mikan - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #MC - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Berryz Koubou #MC - Berryz Koubou #Golden Chinatown - Berryz Koubou #ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #MC - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Maeda Yuki, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki #Kenchana ~Daijoubu~ - Maeda Yuki #Dekoboko Seventeen - Tsuji Nozomi, Tsugunaga Momoko #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Satoda Mai, Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki #MC - Mitsui Aika, Shimizu Saki, Bitter & Sweet #Tegami - Bitter & Sweet #Install - Bitter & Sweet #MC - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki, Kusumi Koharu #Koi☆Kana - Kusumi Koharu #SAMURAI GIRLS - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Chopper☆Chopper - Up Up Girls (Kari) #MC - Nakazawa Yuko, Heike Michiyo, Taiyou to Ciscomoon #GET - Heike Michiyo #Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko 19:30 Timeslot #Tsuki to Taiyou - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #MC - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Uchuu de La Ta Ta - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Magic of Love - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #MC - Countdown Party Lottery - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume #MC - Morning Musume #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Brainstorming - Morning Musume #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume #Dokkan Capriccio - Morning Musume #Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki #MC - Michishige Sayumi, Fujimoto Miki #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Tokai no Hitorigurashi - ℃-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #MC - All #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku you na Mirai de Are! - All 23:00 Timeslot #Hana to Ojisan - Abe Natsumi, Horiuchi Takao #Kimi no Hitomi wa 10000 Bolt - Horiuchi Takao #Dearest. - Matsuura Aya #Thanks! - Matsuura Aya, Fujimoto Miki #MC - Wada Ayaka, Iikubo Haruna, Sawayaka Goro #Bitter & Sweet - Bitter & Sweet #MC - Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika, Sawayaka Goro #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika #Ai ~Suite Room~ - Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika #I KNOW - Matsuura Aya, All #MC - All #LOVE Machine - Morning Musume OG #MC - Tsunku, Morning Musume OG #Summer Night Town - Morning Musume OG #Renai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume OG #MC - ℃-ute (without Hagiwara Mai), Kanazawa Tomoko #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - ℃-ute (without Hagiwara Mai), Kanazawa Tomoko #Chou HAPPY SONG - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute (without Hagiwara Mai) #MC - Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Iida Kaori #Tanpopo - Ishikawa Rika, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya #Morning Coffee - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Ogawa Makoto, Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi #MC - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #880 yen - LoVendoЯ 00:00 Timeslot #Bingo - LoVendoЯ #PARTY TIME - Mitsui Aika, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Nakajima Saki #Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ - Abe Natsumi #Itoshiki Hito - Abe Natsumi #HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Gatamekira - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #MC - Kikkawa Yuu, Up Up Girls (Kari), THE Possible #Young DAYS!! - THE Possible #Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible #MC - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato 01:30 Timeslot #Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! (Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Suzuki Airi) #Onegai Miwaku no Target - Melon Kinenbi #MC - Melon Kinenbi #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Melon Kinenbi #Saa, Sassoku Moriagete Ikou ka~ - Melon Kinenbi #MC - Michishige Sayumi, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka #Oh my Friends - LoVendoЯ #Real - LoVendoЯ #Rouge no Dengon - Tanimura Yumi, LoVendoЯ, Tasaki Asahi, Taisei, Harada Eiko, Hayashi Tabasa #MC - Tanimura Yumi, LoVendoЯ, Harada Eiko, Taisei, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Kenji, Eric Fukusaki #Ai wo Katsu - Tanimura Yumi, LoVendoЯ, Harada Eiko, Taisei, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki #Miagete Goran Yoru no Hoshi wo - Eric Fukusaki, Matsubara Takeshi #Single Bed - Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki, Makoto, Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa #Sora wo Minayo - Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki, Makoto, Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa #Jailhouse Rock - Nakajima Takui, Taisei, Makoto, Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa #Joukyo Monogatari - Nakajima Takui, Taisei, Makoto, Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa #BELIEVE IN LOVE - Watase Maki, LoVendoЯ, Hatake, Taisei, Makoto, Nakajima Takui, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki #Ima Sugu Kiss Me - Watase Maki, LoVendoЯ, Hatake, Taisei, Makoto, Nakajima Takui, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki #MC - Tsunku, Sawayaka Goro, Makoto, Watase Maki, LoVendoЯ, Hatake, Taisei, Nakajima Takui, Tasaki Asahi, Hayashi Tabasa, Matsubara Takeshi, Eric Fukusaki #MC - All #Aruiteru - All Featured Members :Those with a ＊ will not participate in the 23:00 show. *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki＊, Ikuta Erina＊, Sayashi Riho＊, Suzuki Kanon＊ **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi＊, Sato Masaki＊, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai＊ *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana＊, Takeuchi Akari＊, Katsuta Rina＊, Tamura Meimi＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki＊ **Miyamoto Karin＊ **Uemura Akari＊ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei＊ **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Ichioka Reina **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Oura Hirona *Taiyou to Ciscomoon **Inaba Atsuko **Shinoda Miho **Kominato Miwa *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Ohtani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Heike Michiyo＊ *Maeda Yuki＊ *Ishiguro Aya *Hello! Project OG **Morning Musume OG ***1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi ***2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei ***4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa ***6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki ***7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu ***8th Gen: Mitsui Aika **Matsuura Aya **Satoda Mai (Country Musume)＊ **Miyoshi Erika **Mano Erina＊ *THE Possible **1st Gen: Morozuka Kanami, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika **2nd Gen: Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa＊ **Arai Manami＊ *Kikkawa Yuu *Miyasato Kana＊ *Watase Maki *Nakajima Takui *Matsubara Takeshi *LoVendoЯ **Tanaka Reina **Okada Marina **Uozumi Yuki **Miyazawa Marin *Bitter & Sweet **Hasegawa Moemi **Tasaki Asahi *Eric Fukusaki *Horiuchi Takao *Tsunku *Hatake *Makoto *Taisei *Tanimura Yumi *Sawayaka Goro *Harada Eiko *Hayashi Tabasa Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project countdown live. *Berryz Koubou is the only Hello! Project unit to have all of their members participate in the 23:00 show. *This was Tasaki Asahi's last event as a soloist, and her new unit will be introduced at the event. *The albums Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 and Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 were both pre-sold on December 31 at this event. *Mitsui Aika announced at this event that she would be studying abroad.Mitsui Aika. "光井愛佳からの大事なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-31. *Kikkawa Yuu announced at this event that she would be releasing a new single sometime in 2014. *For the performances in the 18:00 timeslot, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina and Mitsui Aika wore outfits similar to the ones used in Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game. *The Japanese McDonalds' president, Harada Eiko, participated in this event. Because of his participation, staff members handed out coupons for McDonalds' coffee. Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Gallery blog, Hello! Project-431701.jpg blog, Hello! Project-431708.jpg References External Links *Event Website *Hello! Project goods list Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Releases Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Category:Maeda Yuki Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Heike Michiyo Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Up Up Girls Category:THE Possible Category:Joint Concerts